


with the person he hates

by musicalavocado



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, He's really sad and i want to help him, How Do I Tag, Keith loves him so much it's beautiful, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Langst, OOC characters, This was a prompt i found on iFunny, Truth or Dare, don't read it, he's just really sad and messed up and i want him to be happy, heck, i don't know how to write, keith ends up kissing him i just didn't know how to write it, or do anything in general, self-deprecation, shiro/coran/allura aren't even mentioned, the klance isn't that strong but it's there, this is actually really hecking bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalavocado/pseuds/musicalavocado
Summary: The paladins of Voltron play truth or dare. Pidge dares Lance to go into a closet for one hour with the person he hates.the story is better than the summary i promise





	with the person he hates

**Author's Note:**

> i literally found this on ifunny at like 5:00 pm

  "Lance, I dare you to stay in a closet with the person you hate."

  Lance looked at Pidge, then at everyone in the room. They all expected him to grab Keith, but alas, he didn't grab anyone. He simply walked out of the room.

  "What's he doing?" Keith asked.

  "He's probably tired or something," Pidge answered with a shrug. "Let's keep playing."

* * *

 

It had been almost an hour, and Keith was getting worried. Lance had not returned since leaving the room.

"Guys, Lance has been gone for, like, an hour now," Hunk advised them. "Should we go get him, or something-"

Hunk was interrupted by the doors opening to reveal a puffy eyed Lance. He smiled solemnly and sat back down with them.

"Dude, where were you?" Keith asked. He was getting even more worried when he saw Lance's red eyes start to water.

Lance looked at him solemnly. He then smiled. Everyone looked at him.

  " **Well, you did dare me to stay in a closet with the person I hate.** "

Before he knew it, Keith was crying and hugging his rival. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this i hope it didn't suck
> 
> should i write more voltron or smth


End file.
